megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Reiji Kido
(PSP) |japaneseva = (P1) (Drama CD 1) (Drama CD 2) }} Reiji Kido is a character in both Persona and the Persona 2 duology. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Playable Character *Megami Ibunroku Persona (Manga): Major character'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Minor Character *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Minor Character *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version Design In Megami Ibunroku Persona Reiji is given the moniker "Six-pack Leader" in reference to his conspicuous ab muscles, but many of his enemies often insult him with the pejorative title "Captain Naked." In Persona 2, his new hairstyle and outfit made him look strikingly similar to his hated stepbrother, so rumors started circulating about Kandori being sighted in Sumaru City, which piqued the interest of Kei Nanjo; Reiji was less than amused to realize he was being mistaken for Kandori when confronted. Personality Reiji Kido is an antisocial transfer student of St. Hermelin High School who rarely shows up for class. It is later revealed if he is picked as a party member that he is the son of Kandori's father and his mistress. He blames his half-brother Takahisa Kandori for how his life has turned out and believes that the latter must die. To this end, Reiji skulks around the SEBEC facility, waiting for a chance to confront Kandori. Despite his brusque tendencies, many girls of St. Hermelin take quite a shine to him. When not wandering the streets, Reiji often practices magic tricks with playing cards in his spare time. In Persona 2 whether or not he has personally exacted revenge on Kandori is unclear, but he has since changed his appearance from a misfit to an ordinary salesman, growing his hair out to conceal the scar in his forehead. Reiji has turned to door-to-door knife-selling in order to support himself and an older live-in partner whom he got pregnant. Unfortunately, his Persona's intimidating aura often scares customers away despite his now-respectable appearance; in the same vein, the same tendencies that marked him as a rebel in his teenage years make him an awkward and socially inept adult. From time to time, he would begrudgingly seek the advice of fellow St. Hermelin alumnus Kenta "Toro" Yokouchi, whose own Persona has made him very successful. Profile ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Reiji's Persona awakening was also triggered during the SEBEC incident, but he is less than willing to join the party unless certain conditions have been met early in the game. Many game guides consider him as the best optional party member to be able to have successful negotiations with almost all randomly-encountered demons. However, he also has the distinction of having the least number of highly-compatible Personas to use. According to the epilogue, after the events of the game, with his vendetta settled, he was finally free to live his own life. He married a kind woman reminiscent of his mother shortly after graduation and now has a child of his own. Mark joked that the child inherited Reiji's sharp tongue and standoffish personality. He was renamed Chris for the English release of Revelations: Persona. In Persona 2, he became Chris Kido, since Atlus was trying to move towards the original names. The name has since been reverted to the original Japanese one in the PSP remake. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' After the party meets Kei Nanjo, who reveals that he had come to Sumaru following rumors that Kandori had been spotted at the Abandoned Factory, Reiji can be found in the underground Waste Disposal area formed by rumors, where he beats up on demons to blow off steam. Tatsuya asks if he is Kandori, causing him to get angry at the idea that Nanjo would confuse his own friend for their hated enemy. Tatsuya fills Reiji in on the incident in the city and Lisa Silverman "sweet-talks" him into giving up his Legendary Gloves by staring him down. He will then join his former St. Hermelin classmates in the fight against the Fuhrer's Last Battalion in Sevens unless Principal Hanya is said to have lived. ''Eternal Punishment'' In Eternal Punishment, it is revealed that he started dating a woman who moved in with him after her house collapsed and ended up getting her pregnant, so he now works to support her. He is first seen in the Gatten Sushi, seeking advice from Kenta Yokouchi. Apparently, he is a struggling business man because his Persona exudes the same intimidating aura he had as a teenager, which inadvertently frightens off potential customers. He will appear in Kei Nanjo's route to the Science Lab. With Maki Sonomura in tow, Reiji will assist in the party's covert infiltration of the lab through the sewers by operating the floodgate controls. Reiji will once again team up with the St. Hermelin alumni later in the game, this time to fend off the New World Order soldiers trying to take over the city. During the epilogue, he reveals that he finally proposed to his girlfriend, and was present when the protagonist returned. He decides to name his unborn child "Takashi" (鷹司) if it is a boy. The name combines the kanjis of Takahisa Kandori (鷹久) and Reiji (玲司)'s given names, suggesting that Reiji no longer feels hatred for his half brother. ''Persona 3'' Reiji appears on the TV program "Who's Who" hosted by Trish on 8/18. He is introduced initially as a man in his 20's with a "sour face," which is immediately recanted and changed to "a handsome salaryman." Trish would then wonder aloud how Reiji got the scar on his forehead, which he's trying in vain to hide with his hair. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Ray, he is a C-Rank BattleNet opponent. Lv. 20, he is described as a bad kid turned honest salesman who is upset over his losses against other BattleNet opponents. Defeating him several times has him give his own unique Temptina named Shinri. Music Gallery Trivia * In the Megami Ibunroku Persona Digital Collection book interview, it's revealed that there were two inspirations for Reiji's design, one being Joe the Condor from and the other being from the 1974 movie adaption of .https://78.media.tumblr.com/5bea8b29e07f3ea94e002b1add03de64/tumblr_nk5lmxDl6V1u7mehqo2_1280.jpg Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Persona Allies Category:Persona 2 Allies Category:Devil Arcana Category:Death Arcana